Hamada Ren
Apperance ctech.png e5ce9b074b7c51088efca8d0da6a3be6.jpg ec0b50d21f829fb386f6f96db7997aab.jpg img-thingasd;lfk234.jpg warzone.png 45e47a69a3ec72522423979c9969c41c.jpg Behavior/Personality Ren is the epitome of a young and new cop. Fresh faced and wide eyed to the world and very self-righteous in the views of her actions. A true believer in the cause and that her and her organization are above corruption. That vigilantes are money grubbing thugs acting outside the sanctity of the law. She is very polite, courteous, and friendly both in and outside of work. She does volunteer work and even teaches martial arts to troubled youth in her off time when she is able. She feels even small steps can help make the world a better place and beyond that has a hard time grasping the bigger picture. Enough that she even volunteers for trips into Districts 1 and 2 to work as a basic beat cop. Roleplay Allignment A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. The person would combine a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. The person tells the truth, keeps he/she's word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. Lawful good is the best alignment you can be because it combines honor and compassion. Lawful good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. 'Occupation/Class' Private First Class, KPD 'Fighting Style' ''Seihttp://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/YMRP_Fighting_styles?action=edit&section=3 A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the 'Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. Street fighting '''Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. In addition to the styles listed above Ren also has access to all of the KPD's hand to hand and weapons training. Additionally she is slowly adapting to Preta within her as its knowledge slowly merges with her own. As such she has a moderate of several other martial arts style. They include but are not limited to: '' Ninjutsu '''Ninjutsu' is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. For those who want a bit of finess in there fighting, wanna be flashy and wanna kick ass. In order to have this style a master or someone had to teach you this. ''Karatehttp://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/YMRP_Fighting_styles?action=edit&section=7 is a martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. Taichihttp://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/YMRP_Fighting_styles?action=edit&section=8 T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movement. Preta Preta is the culmination of generations of growth all brought together into a single entity. Its original name and identity long since lost to time and from the hundreds if not thousands of identities its possessed. It can't even truly remember if it was even once truly human. Things such as this have long since been shed away with only its quest for enlightenment and human salvation in mind through power and perfection. It does understand that it had long ago figured out how to shed its physical form and still survive but at a cost. Likewise, Preta found out how jump from one host to the next and in doing so learned how to become one with this person over time. To have their essence and experiences become one allowed Preta to grow and carry on this knowedge to its next host. In addition to being able to carry over knowledge and experiences Preta is also capable of carrying power on to new hosts. In much the same way that it's a slow transition with memories it's also a slow and steady growth with how much power Preta shares with any given host. It's both a safety precaution and a method of testing the host with more and more power to see how responsible they are. In theory Preta could relay every bit of fighting knowledge, chi control, and power in an instant to any new host but with great risk to both of them. In doing so it may kill the host and force Preta out in a way that may even prove fatal. It's only when the hosts power and skill are close to Preta's own that they can truly come together. An unintentional byproduct of coming to a new host is the awakening of latent chi pathways and powers. Even if Preta inhabits a body for a second the process has begun. Even untrained individuals could begin to unlock new abilities. The longer they play host to Preta the stronger they get as well. It is in some way the body and spirit trying to adjust themselves forcefully to the new presence. To reduce the load of this new source of energy in the same way a bone grows back stronger when broken. As Preta carries those abilities of a deceased host with them it's capabilities exceed those normal on the human body. It's capable of utilizing every Chi Base and a multitude of abilities of each type. As a being of pure energy too that shed off its darker parts it's also unique in that it's permanently in a state of Chikara no Hadou. This doesn't transfer to the current host without perfect unity. It stands to reason as well that because of the pure nature of Preta it's incapable of utilizing Twilight Chi or Dark Hadou on its own. Due to Preta's unprecedented level of control over its own form it can extend itself outward beyond the host in a variety of ways. How this can be done varies from host to host but in its most basic form it creates a shield around the host. This isn't a barrier in the traditional sense as mundane things will pass right through. Even magic and other forms of non-chi energy completely bypass the barrier. It's protection specifically against the Dark Hadou and to a much lesser extent Light Hadou and even less to twilight. This ability is known as Utha Dena (Nullfication). It is essentially a cancelation wave. The chi is adjusted to create the polar opposite of what it's encountering and completely nullifying it into non-existence. Because of the nature of light and dark hadou it makes them perfect counters. Even though the barrier can help mitigate light hadou it can't simply counter it and cancel it out. The major limitation of this technique is that it requires exactly as much energy as is being countered in order to deal with all of it. While it's likely Preta has enough having acrued energy over the centuries it's limited by what the host's body can handle. This ability is passive and requires the host to do nothing to use. Ekata -Unity If joining with Preta full on is like plunging head first into a lake then lesser forms of the same joining is like dipping a toe. Even the weakest and most unskilled hosts can draw on even the smallest trace amounts of Preta's true power. Exactly how much is determinated by the host's skill and Preta's will at the time. Even at its weakest and most basic it's an overall boost to all physical abilities. The greast boon would be the enhanced mental state sensory perception. The world could be seen both physically and in the ways Preta sees it. A complete situational awareness from virtually any direction is gained as well as impeccable insight into anyone nearby. Chi Form Ki (気; pronounced "Kee"), also known as chi, Yōki (妖気) or simply energy (エネルギー, enerugī), is the life force energy used by DOW/YMRP characters. This energy also bears some realistic tendencies being that it is "used" in the real life martial arts, such as Kung Fu and Tai Chi. Ki/Chi is made up of three components: Genki (元気; lit. "Energy"), Yūki (勇気; lit. "Courage") and Shōki (正気; lit. "Mind"). Also, ki can be "positive" or "negative", depending on the user. Ki is also known as "latent energy" or "fighting power." Which directly translates as "life force." This force is a tangible energy inside every living being, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. Because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, it is necessary to increase one's ki to overcome this barrier and become stronger. Usually, the more concentrated the masses are, the more time the user requires to draw it out by powering up. When fighters gather ki, they are able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and can increase the power of their attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents. Normally, the more the ki is increased, the harder it is to control, so ki control is also important. Energy can be lost when the user sustains injuries as well however. Ki can take on a neutral form of energy, it is said that one's own ki can take on elements one is more sympathetic with; as such, various elemental energies like flame and electricity are seen. According to supplementary materials, its temperature throughout the series is also said to vary upon one's disposition and internal motives as well, regardless of one's manifestations; those motivated with negative emotions are said to have cold and cool ki, those who fight with extroverted passion and a sense of justice are said to have lukewarm ki, those who fight for the sake of improvement and justifying their need for combat are said to have warm ki, and those who use Psycho Power are said to have blazing hot ki, due to how the negative ki redirected but without anywhere to direct itself to manifest by the Psycho Drive's mechanics, becomes extremely erratic due to it being stored. 'Chi Base''' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) KDF Training KPD Operatives are no longer allowed to take the easy wat out, sit around and eat doughnuts all day. There will be ann organized unit of trainng each operative must go through to maintain conditioning. Even with all of the gear in the world, if you are not fit to use it, it is useless to your person, and aids you in no way. New operatives must go through Boot Camp, and every operative must be in shape enough to preform the following: 'Millitary Training' people will be trained in these area's to achive them. These abilites are not to be taken to the exaggerative degree, but meant to be sub-par peak human ablities for a cop to have. These abilities balance physical and mental traits needed to pursue enimies and crimals alike. (Please do not try and pull these abiities out of context, you are still very much so a basic cop, but have millitant training, which makes you sub par of peak human status, but not fully there. One can indeed work up to it however, so don't be discouraged, just get out there and RP, and you to can become the new age supercop with effort ^_^) *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance 'Weapon of Choice' Mostly the standard KPD gear and uniform: "To combat growing threats, and crime in general one had to realize: crime never sleeps. In a world where technology runs rampant, anyone can get their hands on it and use for the greater good or the worser evil should they want to. In response to it all, the KPD needed more than just thin vest and standard glocks. They needed weaponry to fight back, and thanks to efforts given in the story, the New Gen KPD will have access to the following gear depending on rank, and personal preference. *A flak jacket with 7 pockets on the front of it and a knife holster for unarmed or knife combat. This jacket is insulated, and fireproof, and has a layer of False =Ragnainium/Ragnite (about as strong as Reienforced Titanium) linning all sides of the jacket. This jacket alone, thanks to A.G.F technology is light weight, and feels no different than a regular jacket, depending on the gear carried of course. The jacket can be unzipped if one wishes to add style to it’s wears. The jacket can withstand heavy gunfire (due to the Ragnite) but can be pierced by anything higer than an assault riffle, or a point blank shot. Though the chain mail won’t deflect the bullets off the bat, it will stop bullets from making deep penitraation, and theres a special lining of antiseptic within the cloth of the jacket, that when the chainmail is shot, it will release this antiseptic to the wound, disinfecting it and covering it up with a synthetic coating of false skin, as to keep comfort, and allow an officer to continue battle as such. This will also be standard to their elbow pads, and knee pads, along with their shin gurads. For offensive and defensive purposes.= *The first pocket on the Flak jacket will have 3 lined up grenades, with a force of enough gun powder to cuase a 8 foot eruption of shrapnel and flame. These grenades have pints, and activate accordingly after 3 seconds of being pulled. *The second pocket contains 3 flashbangs. They emit a pericing light within a 5 foot radius, and can blind anything in it’s pathway for a 10 second period of time. This flashbang is a hazard to a soilder on patrol, unless they activate their S.M.A.R.T tech scanning device to see through the light and eliminate their target then. *The third pocket has One S.M.A.R.T scanner. The smart scanner is a device that looks like a simple Bluetooth connected to the ear, when actually it’s a holder for a special type of fiber glass that will enable certain mechanic features such as: infrared vison, x-ray vision (minus lead), night vision, heat vision, x30 zoom (for snipers mainly), microschopic vision, a GPS system, with world wide mapping, in area, and national, and radio wave visibility. The radio wave mode is just in case an enemy soilder tries to communicate with another soilder, in which case the KPD operative can intercept accordingly. These scanners also act as communication and will usually already be worn at all times, but a pocket is made for the device. *The fourth pocket contains a pair of Force Gravity Knuckles. These force gravity knucnkles work like magnetic pulses. Should the knuckle make contact with any surface, it would emit a magitized repulsive like force, meant to compress in on itself and then expand outward. The beauty of it is: the compression force can enter inside the cracks and creveses of a persons armor, or clothing (since it’s just pressurized air) and expand that way as well, making this weapon even more deadly in usage against foes armored or not. *The fith pocket contains a special round of armor pericing bullets able to adept to any type of gun from a pistol to a sniper riffle. The bullets are made of a Steel base with a Titainium head, for double metallic damage. They’re only to carry around 3 rounds of these however, and avoid using them if it can be helped. *The sitxth pocket contains a gas mask, for protection against deadly toxins. Also the gask mask has a special fiberglass that exteneds upward to shield the eyes form any toxins as well. *The seventh pocket contains 5 packets of micro C4. This explosive is an adhesive one, as it can be stuck to any surface, but sticks to metals with more ease than any other surface. This bomb has an explosive double that of a grenades and tis’ radius as well, but is more meant for stickning in areas or attacing to people for maximum efficiency. *All soilders have extra rounds for both of their standguns in the cargo pants pockets of their uniforms.l Each KPD now has two equipped guns to their person. One is a semi automatic gun of their choice, and the other is a pistol of their choice. Each operative has a back up pistol in their flaks back pocket as a just in case feture. *Combat Knife holster. This knife is solid Iron, and is 12 inches long. It also has a special swtich on the handle that allows the knife to become a projectile. This gear is optional, meaning an officer won’t have to wear it all at once, but they’ll have these aspects should they wish to use them of sorts. However it will be hard to get into criminals strongholds dressed as a full fledged cop v.v just saying." In addition to the standard uniform Ren is also equipped with the suit of armor provided as a member of District 3's police force (layers of it pictured below). It is little more than a basic skin tight muscle suit that can be worn under the basic uniform or with optional attached armor. In either configuration it offers the same basic physical enhancements standard to the armor that boosts the user to peak human level. As expected the armored version offers additional protection. in addition to these the armor also a few features unique to Ren: Sensor suite; Either it's the bare or armored version Ren has access to a variety of sensors accessable through either her helmet or goggles rig. These include things like night vision, radio transmitters, and microphones to pick up sounds outside the usual human range. Taser gauntlets; As expected as a police force they need to be able to disable a suspect rather than immediately kill them. In the event that the suspect is too close Ren can deliver a devasting shock with just a touch. Coincidentally, the same system that protects her from being shocked likewise works for outside sources of electricity. Signal devices: As an officer it is still important to identify yourself at times. So built into the armor are hidden and subdued speakers and lights that can be switched off and on with a thought. Ren also pushed the limit with these and on their highest setting can even disable a close enough suspect much like a flash bang with a high pitched frequency and strobe lights. 29c75877aaa6d651163c01ac948789d1.jpg|The muscle suit pictured below in the appropiate colors f2706eb5536233d2ab68aca82eebd31e.jpg|The muscle suit underneath armor plating. Usually repainted classic blue/white. which-is-your-favorite-tactical-superhero-gear-jpeg-252800.jpg Allies/Enemies TBA! 'Background' Hamada Ren was born into the cop lifestyle. Her mother was a detective for district 3 and her father a well respected doctor. The idea of civil service was ingrained in her from the very beginning. To do the best you can for other people and for anything less was failure to the world. It almost seemed like a perfect family and a perfect upbringing. Outward the whole lot of them were happy, healthy, and while not wealthy still well to do compared to other people that lived in the same district. All of this success came at a hefty price. By the very nature of their professions her parents were always gone. Work took priority and Ren was left to babysitters, aunts, uncles, and friends of the family more often than not. This didn't breed any sort of resentment from Ren but it did form a barrier between her and her parents that carries on even to adulthood. While they all remain civil to each other there is a coldness in the way they all regard each other. As if the relationship is an obligation. It was in the early years that she began her training. At first her parents were avidly against it. They lived in a safe neighborhood and Ren went to a good school. They didn't want her in that lifestyle and they felt she never needed to endanger herself. It was her uncle Alan on her mother's side that started the process that went on for years behind her parent's backs. Basic martial arts and self defense made up a majority of it. The philosophy of the styles and the mindset you should carry for your self defense. Even the rudimentary concepts of chi though little more beyond that. It wasn't until a fight with a bully at school that Ren's mother chose to step in. At first angered that her brother would teach her daughter she did eventually teach her daughter on her own. Less the martial arts angle and things specific to unwanted encounters in the street. Disarms and takedowns, armed combat with improvised weapons, and even how to use a firearm all before she was old enough to drive. It made Ren feel powerful and inspired her. It was because of this and seeing the impact her mother made that she decided to follow in her footsteps and become a police officer. For the most part she was a good cop. Despite her attempts she never could be the best of the best. As the old adage goes there's always someone better. Someone was always better on the tests, a step faster, a hair stronger, and a pinch more accurate. It was her dedication that separated her from the rest of the pack. She did indeed made it through the KPD's boot camp with flying colors only to be relgated to the most boring of jobs available. Unknown to her it was at her mother's request who now was a high ranking member of the police force. Her pull ensured Ren was kept off many of the most dangerous missions despite her attempts to volunteer. It was over a year before her first collar in her home district and even longer before coming into harm's way. It wasn't until an accident that her whole world was flipped upside down. On a typical traffic stop her and her higher ranked partner were approached by an odd man. No words and no warning and he just attacked. His face continued to change and his body was warped as the fight ensued. Their firearms seemed useless and both of them were completely outmatched . All she could remember before blacking out where those bright red eyes followed by a bright white light. She wasn't supposed to survive. Her partner and the man in the car were completely drained and were almost instantly mummified. Her own body sustaining more damage than any human should be expected to survive through. But, in the middle of the first night she had a visitor. An old man barely capable of walking. It's still not known how he was able to break into her locked and guarded room. They weren't even sure what he did to save her life; all they could see on the cameras was him laying hands on her head and in a brilliant flash of light he collapses and her readings stabilizes. It took mere days before she was ready to go home from the hospital and a weak longer than that to return to duty. She hardly understood it herself but knew whatever it was she was much stronger for it. PeakHuman System ***********Peak Human Reflexes ***********Peak Human Speed " Your Story " TBA 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1